


"karaoke can suck my ass!"

by orphan_account



Series: Leg Day [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, alex is sick, and hes a clingy lil shit, featuring american boy by estelle, john doesnt really like pda but he does with alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alex and john get drunk, alex gets sick, and john falls in love again every second. in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"karaoke can suck my ass!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulpunkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulpunkk/gifts).



> i have a headcanon that johns mom was a latina, and growing up, he was encouraged to speak spanish at home, and it was his first language.

When Alex, John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Eliza walked into the karaoke bar, they knew it was already over.

John had tied his hair into a braid, and Alex had woven flowers in it, much like Rapunzel’s.

Alex went straight for the bar, despite Lafayette’s protests, and downed four shots within two minutes.

Alex liked to think that he wasn’t a lightweight, but he also drank a lot of beer that night, whereas John stuck to the classical flirty drinks that made him get a lot drunker a lot faster.

-

Four beers later, John was dropping sloppy kisses on the corners of his mouth. 

“John. John.” Alex whispered.

“Hmm?” John hummed, a sweet sound, like cotton candy, but sometimes his voice was more like cough syrup. It was like a caramel sound, if caramel could have a sound that would be John Laurens’ voice.

He needed to write that down.

John moved away from his lips, looking him in the eye with his pretty green eyes.

They were the color of a lake. 

No- they were the color of sheer happiness. They were clouded over, Alex could tell how drunk he was, but he didn’t care because he was so in love.

“I wanna do karaoke.” Alex said, returning John’s gaze.

“I do too. But I dunno what song I wan’ do.” John said, grumbling at the end.

“We could always do our go-to dance song at work.” Alex said, placing a finger under John’s chin and pulling his head to meet his eyes.

“Alex… But… I haven’t perfected my parts in it yet.” John said, stumbling over his words in his drunken state.

“Neither am I, I’m too drunk already.” Alex giggled.

“Are we gonna do it?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Alex grinned, dragging John over to the stage when the MC asked for volunteers.

“What song are you guys doing?” The MC asked, and Alex whispered the song name into his ear.

They started the song, belting and rapping, and getting close up to the crowd.

Halfway to the chorus, John kicked his leg up and his shoe flew into the crowd, people clamoring for the white van.

Someone in the crowd yelled out a “Damn, Daniel!” and the crowd roared as they hit the chorus.

“Take me on a trip I’d like to go some day!” Alex belted, shaking his hips to the beat as John joined in with him.

By the time they finished the song, the buzz had worn off slightly, and Alex looked over at his sweaty boyfriend, grinning, while the silk flowers wilted down in his turquoise hair.

John and Alex jumped off the stage, laughter hanging in the air.

A cheer rang through the bar as they walked back to the table that Lafayette, Hercules, and Eliza were sitting at.

“How’d we do?” Alex asked, grabbing Lafayette’s drink from their hand.

“You guys are so drunk.” 

Right after Hercules said that, someone walked over to their table.

It was, of course, none other than Thomas Jefferson.

“You two had an… Interesting performance.” He smirked.

“Fuck up the shut!” Alex slurred, stepping up to Thomas and puffing his chest out.

“Alex, calm down you’re drunk.” John said, pulling him back.

“Are we going back to your house?” Alex asked John, looking into his beautiful eyes.

“In a few minutes.” 

-

Alex woke up to a splitting headache and the sound of bacon sizzling a few doors away.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking around the bedroom to realize it was John’s.

“John?” He croaked. 

John popped his head around the corner.

“Alex?” He replied.

His turquoise hair was twisted into a bun on top of his head, and he held a mug of peppermint tea in his hands.

He was also shirtless.

“What’s for breakfast?” Alex groaned, rolling over, shielding his eyes from the light coming in through the blinds.

“Bacon and eggs. Also some tea.” John smiled over at him. “Brush your teeth though, you reek of alcohol. And you should probably shower.” John glanced at his boyfriend, who looked like a train had hit him.

“I’m not that bad!” Alex weakly protested.

“Yeah, you are. You look kinda pale, how are you feeling?” John asked softly, placing a light hand on Alex’s cheek. 

“I feel really dizzy. And I think I might be getting sick.” Alex muttered.

“Aw. You big baby.” John laughed, crawling into bed with his boyfriend.

“Shuddup. I’m just. Getting sick? Which makes me really anxious because. I don’t think I ever told you this. But when I was eleven, my mom got really sick, and she died when I was twelve. She was holding me. We were both sick, and now I’ve started avoiding illness as much as possible. Uh, I was also wondering if you would take care of me? Like, I need to be paid attention to. I need someone to take care of me and make sure I treat myself properly. Will you do that?” Alex said, looking John in the eyes, pulling him closer.

“Of course! God, Alex- we’ve been dating for what- six months? I care about you so much. I don’t think you realize, but I’ve been taking care of you ever since we met. I helped you, and you helped me.

I don’t think you know how much you’ve helped me. You’ve helped me as much as I’ve helped you. You helped me with Charles and Burr, and you helped me with the situation with my dad. You mean a lot.” John said softly.

John was never soft, he was always rough at the edges, like ripped sheet of notebook paper, and nobody ever tried to make him soft.

He was soft for him, soft with him. Alex was never soft, he was all bony, long, gangly, limbs, and his thoughts were always voiced- fast paced, running at him a million miles an hour- but he understood them still. 

Thoughts were the essence of his anxiety, of the racing moments of adrenaline he got while lying around.

He was made of thoughts.

Everyone was made of thoughts- everybody was made of thoughts and ideas and- now his head was spinning.

“I can hear you thinking. It’s giving me a headache. Just shut up, stop thinking, and let me take care of you.” John said, pulling away from Alex.

“Fine.” He grumbled.

John left the bedroom in search of cold medicine and a thermometer. 

He came back a few minutes later, medicine and thermometer in hand, and  made Alex take some before taking his temperature.

“John, I’m not that sick. Plus, I can’t miss practice or anything. I also need to do all that schoolwork, and John, I-”

“Alex. You’re sick as hell, your temp is over one hundred. You have to stay in bed, G Wash is gonna understand, he knows people get sick.” John said.

“John-”

“Alex.” John replied, frustrated.

“John, je sais que vous vous souciez de moi. Je sais que vous prenez soin de mon bien-être. Je sais que je vous ai demandé de prendre soin de moi, et je sais que vous voulez. Mais je dois pratiquer.” Alex said, frustrated and slipping into French.

“Alexander, por favor. Lo sé. Pero tengo que cuidar de usted, y usted tiene que escuchar a mí porque sé que trae malos recuerdos para usted estar enfermo, pero me importa demasiado como para dejarte. No vas a la pista de hielo en la actualidad. ¿Te amo, esta bien?” John said, slipping back into his native tongue.

“Pero, lo necesito. La competencia es en un mes, y todavía no han clavado por completo el giro. Necesito este. Necesito ir.” 

“Alexander, necesito que te quedes. Que necesita para obtener mejor, tiene que mejorar. No se puede permanecer enfermos, y puede perderse unos días de práctica porque está enfermo. Crecí alrededor de personas enfermas, y me importa tanto. Escúchame, mi amor.”

“John, please.” Alex slipped back into english, something he only did during Spanish exchanged when he was extremely frustrated.

“Alex, you have to get better.” 

“Fine.” Alex huffed. 

John crawled in next to Alex, laying his head on his chest.

“Is this comfortable?” He asked.

Alex shook his head.

“The other way around.” He muttered.

John switched spots with Alex, letting his boyfriend lay down on him.

Alex and John fell asleep in that position, breathing softly together and everything was quiet.

-

John woke up to Lafayette barging into his apartment, yelling something about how no, they were not a baguette, and how no, they don’t want to translate the french in some obscure indie movie with no subtitles.

John looked very confused when he found that Alex wasn't  in his apartment anymore, when Lafayette looked him in the eye.

“Laf,” John started. “Did Alex go into the rink today?”

“Uh…” Their ears went red. “Maybe?” 

“Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, you can’t lie.” John said, looking them directly in the eye, staring them down.

“John-” 

“Don’t!” John snapped. “He’s sick! I specifically told him  _ not _ to go today! He could collapse!” John freaked out, pulling a t-shirt and skinny jeans on, running a hand through his mop of hair and grabbing Lafayette’s hand to drag out of his apartment. He locked the door behind him, and Lafayette looked at him smugly when he reached for his car key and it was gone.

“Alexander showed up in your van today.” They grinned.

“Oh my god. Of course he did. Does this mean we have to take your car there?” John asked.

“Yeah. I know you do not trust me to drive, but…” Lafayette trailed off.

“The fuckin’ French.” John remarked, pushing his hair from his eyes.

“Yes, the fucking French.” Lafayette smiled. “We do that quite a lot.”

John’s face turned red, a blush rising from his neck to his cheeks.

“Laf!” He shrieked, laughter falling through the yell.

“You called?” Lafayette grinned at him, and John stifled a laugh as they wiggled their eyebrows at him.

“You are a terrible influence on me, christ.” 

“I agree. Now let us get going.” Lafayette laughed, unlocking their car.

John crawled into the passenger seat of the car, and looked over at Lafayette in the driver’s seat.

“Are Herc and Eliza  meeting us there?” John asked, sighing as he combed his fingers through his hair.

“Yes! They are both on their way, and we are all going on a mission to rescue your Alexander from collapsing. Hercules is the president of Columbia’s spy club.” Lafayette said, starting the car.

“Woah! There’s a spy club? I didn’t even know that was a thing!” 

“That is good. It’s a secret club.” Lafayette murmured, driving out of John’s apartment complex.

John smiled over at his partner, and they squeezed his arm in reassurance.

“Alexander will be fine.” They smiled.

Their smile was warm and inviting, and the second they both got out of the car, John was wrapped in a warm, tight, hug.

“He will be okay.” Lafayette repeated into John’s ear.

John nodded as they walked into the rink, Lafayette holding John’s hand to soothe him.

When they walked in, John caught his boyfriend’s eye, and Alex ducked his head to avoid catching his gaze for longer than necessary.

“Alex!” John called over to him.

Alex skated over from where he was standing, resting his arms on the railing of the rink.

“Alexander,” John said firmly. “You need to go home, I’m worried about you-”

“John. I’ve got this. I will tell Alexander of his foolishness.”  Lafayette said, stopping John.

“Lafayette.” Alex said, a trace of irritation in his voice.

“Vous avez blesser les sentiments de John. Il avait besoin de vous pour rester à la maison pour qu'il puisse prendre soin de vous et assurez-vous que vous étiez d'accord. Il a besoin de vous, Alexander. Il apprécie votre présence, et vous faire de nous tous très heureux, surtout quand vous êtes en bonne santé. S'il vous plaît aller à la maison, Alexander. Cela signifiait le monde pour nous tous, en particulier John.” Lafayette explained.

“Je suppose que je peux. Je veux juste John pour être heureux, il signifie beaucoup pour moi, et vous tous dire tellement pour moi. J'apprécie également vous tous, mais je veux qu'il soit heureux plus que tout dans ce monde. Je suppose que je vais rentrer à la maison si elle va lui faire plaisir.” Alex sighed, looking John in  the eye though he spoke to Lafayette.

“¿Era eso un sí?” John asked impatiently.

Alex nodded over at him and walked off the ice, sitting down on the bleachers to untie his skates.

“John?” He asked, looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

“Hmm?” John hummed.

“Are you angry? Please don’t be angry with me.” Alex pleaded, his eyes wide.

“God, no. Alex, I’m not angry.”

“Then why are you acting like it?” 

“Alexander,” John sighed. “I swear I’m not angry with you. I love you with my whole being, and I don’t want you to have to stay home for longer than necessary.  I love you so much, and I want to express that by taking care of you” John said, looking down at Alex.

“I’m sorry for being a drama queen.” Alex murmured.

“You aren’t a drama queen- you have feelings, and I understand.” John said, and Alex stood up to kiss John.

Alex stands up on his tiptoes to kiss John, and John leaned down to meet his lips.

John sighed into the kiss, content with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> translations !!!  
> John, je sais que vous vous souciez de moi. Je sais que vous prenez soin de mon bien-être. Je sais que je vous ai demandé de prendre soin de moi, et je sais que vous voulez. Mais je dois pratiquer. -   
> John, I know you care about me. I know you care for my well-being. I know I asked you to take care of me, and I know you want to. But I have to practice.
> 
> Alexander, por favor. Lo sé. Pero tengo que cuidar de usted, y usted tiene que escuchar a mí porque sé que trae malos recuerdos para usted estar enfermo, pero me importa demasiado como para dejarte. No vas a la pista de hielo en la actualidad. ¿Te amo, esta bien?- Alexander, please. I know. But I have to take care of you, and you have to listen to me because I know it brings back bad memories for you to be sick, but I care too much to leave you. You're not going to the ice rink today. I love you, okay?
> 
> Pero, lo necesito. La competencia es en un mes, y todavía no han clavado por completo el giro. Necesito este. Necesito ir - But I need to. Competition is in a month, and still have not completely nailed the turn. I need this. I need to go
> 
> Alexander, necesito que te quedes. Que necesita para obtener mejor, tiene que mejorar. No se puede permanecer enfermos, y puede perderse unos días de práctica porque está enfermo. Crecí alrededor de personas enfermas, y me importa tanto. Escúchame, mi amor -   
> Alexander, I need you to stay. You need to get better, you need to improve. You can not stay sick, and may miss a few days of practice because he is ill. I grew up around sick people, and I care so much. Listen to me, my love
> 
> Vous avez blesser les sentiments de John. Il avait besoin de vous pour rester à la maison pour qu'il puisse prendre soin de vous et assurez-vous que vous étiez d'accord. Il a besoin de vous, Alexander. Il apprécie votre présence, et vous faire de nous tous très heureux, surtout quand vous êtes en bonne santé. S'il vous plaît aller à la maison, Alexander. Cela signifiait le monde pour nous tous, en particulier John. - You have hurt the feelings of John. He needs you to stay at home so he could take care of you and make sure you agree. He needs you, Alexander. He appreciates your presence, and you make us all very happy, especially when you are healthy. Please go home, Alexander. It meant the world to all of us, especially John.
> 
> Je suppose que je peux. Je veux juste John pour être heureux, il signifie beaucoup pour moi, et vous tous dire tellement pour moi. J'apprécie également vous tous, mais je veux qu'il soit heureux plus que tout dans ce monde. Je suppose que je vais rentrer à la maison si elle va lui faire plaisir. - I guess I can. I just want John to be happy, it means a lot to me, and you all mean so much to me. I also appreciate all of you, but I want him to be happy more than anything in this world. I guess I'll go home if it will make him happy.
> 
> ¿Era eso un sí? - Is that a yes?


End file.
